jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Landon
Chase Landon is the main protagonist of Jurassic Shark and Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, and may cameo in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. ''He is widely known as a tough hiker, and is the founder and leader of the Shark Hunters. He is portrayed by Jon M. Jurassic Shark Chase makes his debut in the film when he heads to Dan Bruines's house, where he happens to find Anna Shelby. Chase gives Anna several orders, including to tell Dan to look up a video showing the shark chasing Kyle Blakes, to find shark expert Drake Matthews to identify the shark, and to organize a hunt to kill the shark as well. After giving the orders, Chase leaves. Several days later, Dan is sitting on his patio with Billy Trenton, Drake Matthews and Nate Williams, where they are having a meeting about the hunt. Just as the meeting begins, Chase arrives, introducing himself and confirming his participation in the hunt. He also explains that he would be using a wooden "axe" and several bag-and-rods, which are intended to be waved in the air to distract the shark.The following day, he heads into the walking trail with Dan and Drake, where he battles the shark using a wooden "axe" and Drake takes one of the bag-and-rods to battle the shark , although it is broken and the axe is damaged. The shark then escapes. As Chase and Drake continue walking down the trail, Chase complains about his grudge against Drake as the shark begins to pursue them. However, they escape alive, allying with Nate when he had heard that Dan saw the shark heading toward the cul-de-sac. However, the shark was nowhere in sight. The next day, the shark is found again, but it escaped again, leading to Chase allowing Cooper Culman and Jeff Stanton to go hunting solo for several days while he took a break. By their third day, they had encountered and battled the shark various times until Jeff was killed. After not hearing a "progress report" from them, Chase continued hunting. However, this lead to Anna being killed. The following day, Chase and Drake are saved from the shark by Billy, and Drake also finds Dan's corpse. Billy and Drake are also injured by the shark, leading to them and Alexa heading home. Chase was then left as the last hunter for the shark. Taking matters into his own hands, Chase fought the shark inside a shark cage he had designed and brought to the woods himself. The shark destroyed the cage and ate Chase's water gun, although Chase escaped with the remnants of his axe. The next day, Chase fought the shark in the walking trail, eventually tricking it to crash against a tree on the edge of an eroded slope, which caused fatal damage to it, as it plummeted to the creek below. Chase slid down and onto the shark, taking one of its teeth and a piece of gold duck tape reading "InGen" for himself before heading home. At the cul-de-sac, a weary Drake greets Chase, explaining how Billy was at the hospital, Alexa was at home, and Nate was missing. Drake then gives Chase his shark books for him to keep, stating that he was finished with his "obsession" of sharks. Chase and Drake then began to walk up the sidewalk toward Drake's house, with Chase promising Drake that he would show him how to play basketball. Jurassic Shark II About a year after the first shark hunt, Chase organized a team of people to hunt the excess sharks deployed by the corrupt InGen employees. He allied with Billy, Nate, and Eddie Jackson. Chase first appears in the film alongside Eddie when they are pursuing the Bull Shark, although they are unable to catch or kill it. The following day, Chase and Eddie meet with Billy and Nate to discuss why the sharks are returning, with Billy suggesting that they want revenge on the survivors of the first hunt. Billy then leaves, and Chase tells him to stay safe. Billy then goes off to hunt down the Bull Shark, and after finding and fighting it, he is killed by an InGen employee. Chase becomes depressed after his death, with him and Nate believing that he's dead while Eddie believes he's alive. Soon after, Chase and Eddie battle the Bull Shark in the reservoir, although they are still unable to kill it. Chase decides to create an organization known as the Shark Hunters, with help from Quinn Freeman, who offers to make t-shirts for the group. Russell Griffin and his friend Gabe Reynolds join the Shark Hunters, with Russell bringing real guns into the mix, much to Chase's displeasure. Russell also tells Chase that Jimmy Clark and Brett Nelson are interested in joining the Shark Hunters, and Carter Phillips is as well. After receiving the t-shirts, the Shark Hunters finally begin receiving missions. Chase goes on various missions to kill the sharks, and he is frequently accompanied by Eddie and Nate, although he shows the shark cage to Jimmy at one point and explains what he used it for. Chase and Eddie also seemingly kill the Crocodile Shark, although it survives. Chase also opposed Russell's idea of creating a park to put the sharks in and display them to the public. Everyone but Chase and Quinn support Russell. When the Hammerhead, Bull and Crocodile Sharks are stored at Billy's house while being guarded by Carter and Eddie, an InGen employee releases them, and they head to Bradford Cul-De-Sac. Carter and Eddie warn Chase and Jimmy of the incoming chaos, and Chase and Jimmy retrieve their weapons before allying with Carter and Eddie to fight the Hammerhead Shark. At the end of the battle, Chase tells Eddie to follow him and Jimmy to get Brett, while Carter is killed by the Hammerhead Shark. Chase and Eddie then meet up with Russell and Gabe, briefly planning out how they'll fight the sharks before him and Eddie run off again. At one point, Chase meets with Dan and tells him to find Eddie while he makes sure the Bull Shark is dead, which Dan said that he had killed. Chase later appears when he runs over to Dan and Quinn and tells them that the Bull Shark got away moments before it attacks Quinn. Chase and Dan then run away from the scene, despite Quinn's pleas for help. Chase then departs from Dan to find Jimmy, and later teams with Dan again to find the Hammerhead Shark. After splitting up again, Chase is captured by Quinn, who is now seeking revenge after him and Dan left him for dead. Quinn calls Dan using Chase's walkie-talkie, and Dan meets with Quinn behind Chase's house. There, Quinn explains his motivations before revealing Chase as a hostage. Dan tells Quinn that he should shoot him first, but Quinn decides to shoot Chase instead. However, Russell intervenes and shoots Quinn, killing him. Russell, Dan and Chase then ally with Gabe and Jimmy to stage a final battle with the Hammerhad Shark at Chase's swingset, which was an order given by Chase. There, Chase tells Russell that he doesn't have a plan, to which Russell has Jimmy retrieve a swing that he can use as a weapon. Believing that it would be ineffective, Chase proposes that he goes inside the shark to deactivate it. With help from Gabe, Russell keeps the Hammerhead's mouth open, allowing Chase to crawl inside. However, the shark veers back, trapping Chase. After Russell kills the shark by ripping out its brain, Chase is thought to be dead before he emerges from the shark's mouth. He then tells Russell to call the police so that the Hammerhead's body can be taken away. Russell says that if they do so, the Shark Hunters won't be needed. Chase says that the Shark Hunters are meant to take a fall like that, and they will still be able to win. Russell then calls the police. Chase survived the "Retribution Incident." His partnership with the Shark Hunters is currently unknown. Also, like his fellow Shark Hunters, his reputation and future have both become uncertain. Jurassic Shark III While he survived the "Retribution Incident," Chase's involvement with ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is currently unknown. It has been confirmed that Chase will not be the film's main protagonist, having acted as the main protagonist for the first two films. As of now, Jon M is not entirely sure as to whether he will return to the role or not. Category:Characters Category:Starscream7 Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters